Puppy Love
by AaChae
Summary: Kiba is in puppy love with Aimi.


**Puppy Love**

**Kiba is a sweet puppy boy who is loud and obnoxious but really sweet when he was younger.**

**But when he sees a girl getting bully for her purple hair and purple eyes, not only does he help her,**

**but instantly falls in puppy love.**

**7 years pass and the same girl and same boy meets up again, Kiba doesn't recognize her but**

**she instantly remembers him because well you can forget a cute puppy boy?**

**this is like a time skip kind of story.**

**The OC girl name is Aimi**

**- younger and older picture of Aimi (pronounced as Amy)**

Aimi walked out to the playground by herself, it was her first day and she didn't have any friends. Everyone already started bullying her for her purple hair and purple eyes. She made her way to a tree to sit underneath but a boy tripped her and everyone laughed.

"It is the freakish girl…" The boy who tripped her said. Aimi cried and ran to the tree and whimpered to herself. Today was the worst day by far. She buried her head in her knees and whimpered as more kids came up to her and started kicking her.

Kiba walked outside with his friends, Naruto and Shino laughing and being loud.

"Hey Shino we should throw your bugs on the girls…" Naruto said.

"Not risking the chance of them killing my bugs." He said.

Kiba chuckled before frowning hearing Akamaru bark.

"What is it boy?" Akamaru jumped down from Kiba's head and ran to Aimi and barked at the boys who were kicking her. Kiba saw this and pushed the guy who was kicking her. Naruto and Shino helped Kiba push the boys away and threatened them.

Aimi was shivering and crying, thinking the younger boys was here to hit her as well. Akamaru licked the girls face, Aimi sniffled gently before realizing a cute puppy was licking her face. She giggled gently and Kiba watched her as she played with Akamaru. Kiba blushed gently before sitting next to the girl.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?' He asked. Aimi looked at him and shook her head but Kiba wasn't to convinced since she was bleeding.

"Lets take you to Iruka sensei… he will take care of you…" he grabbed her hand but she moved away quickly scared. Kiba tilted his head and looked at Naruto and Shino. They looked at each other before shrugging gently.

"Please come with me…" Kiba said frowning and standing up and offering her his hand. She bit her lip and hesitantly took it and got up He picked Akamaru up and placed him on his head again. Aimi giggled as she saw it, Kiba took her hand again and waved at Naruto and Shino and they waved before running off. Kiba looked at Aimi who was looking at their hand blushing.

Kiba was falling into puppy love with her, she looked up at Kiba and smiled and Kiba wiped away the dripping blood from her lip. She blushed and looked away, they walked in silence before Kiba broke it.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Aimi…" She said quietly and shyly.

"I am Kiba and this is Akamaru…" He said, she smiled at him. After awhile they arrived at Iruka's classroom.

Iruka looked up blinking when he saw the two. He rushed to Aimi's side frowning.

"Aimi what happened?" He asked not giving time for Aimi or Iruka talk.

"Well I-I..." Aimi looked over at Kiba.

"She was bullied by some stupid kids…" Kiba said for Aimi. Iruka looked at Kiba and then Aimi before grabbing his kit.

"Kiba you can go back out. I will take care of her now…" Iruka said nodding Kiba nodded and waved to Aimi.

"See you later Aimi…" He said and Aimi smiled and waved at him. Iruka sat her in a chair and took out his emergency kit. It wasn't nothing he couldn't handle he just cleaned her up and put a bandage on her knee and elbow and apply cream to her lip gently.

"Do you know the boys who did this?" He said in a slight stern voice She shook her head.

"I know what they look like sensei…" She said looking down.

"Okay come with me…" He said. She shook her head and pouted.

"What is wrong?"

"They will tease me again… about my purple hair and purple eyes…" She looked down.

"They call me a freak…" She whimpered. Iruka frowned and hugged her tightly.

"You are not a freak you are unique…" Iruka said. Aimi shook her head crying in his chest since he was kneeling down.

"I am not…" Aimi crossed her arms.

"You want to know a little secret?" Iruka asked Aimi wiped her tears and nodded.

"I think you have a secret admirer…" Iruka said. Aimi tilted her head to the side

"You mean someone likes me?" Aimi asked blinking. Iruka nodded and Aimi blinked more.

"Who?" She asked again He nodded his head to the door way and Aimi turned to see Kiba. She blushed gently and buried her face into Iruka sensei.

"K-Kiba-kun?" He nodded and chuckled. He waved Kiba inside and Kiba walked in slowly.

"Kiba, how about after you tell me who bullied Aimi you take her to the playground and introduce her to your friends?" Kiba nodded and told Iruka who it was. Iruka left to go get those kids after hugging Aimi again. Aimi played with her hands shyly around Kiba before Kiba smiled and took it.

"A-Am I a freak K-Kiba-kun?" She asked quietly. Kiba shook her head.

"Of course not… I think your hair and eyes are really pretty." Kiba said blushing gently, she smiled and pecked his cheek and giggled. She ran away from and young Kiba blinked before chasing her, she ran and hid behind a tree and giggled. Kiba blinked and looked up at Akamaru and he barked he stood in front of the tree and peeked around at Aimi and at that time Aimi peeked around as well and giggled.

"I found you Aimi! You are it…" Kiba said smiling cheekily and tagged her. He ran from her and she chased after him. Kiba saw Naruto and Shino and hid behind them. She giggled but stopped when she saw Naruto and Shino with the others. Kiba peeked around and saw how shy she got around them.

"Aimi are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and looked down.

"Hey we aren't scary are we?" Naruto asked before looking at Shino and Kiba. She stayed quiet and Kiba went to her and held her hand. Naruto and Shino smiled widely.

"Kiba got a girlfriend…" Aimi eyes widened and blushed as Kiba blushed and looked away. He wasn't agreeing to them but he wasn't exactly denying it either.

Kiba saw his sister coming towards them and he smiled.

"My sister is here…" He said to Aimi, Naruto and Shino.

"So is my mom." She said. Kiba's sister and Aimi's mom came up to them. Aimi hugged him tightly and giggled.

"Thank you Kiba-kun." She pecked his cheek and looked at Naruto and Shino before looking down.

"And thank you guys to for protecting me from the bullies…" They nodded and she petted Akamaru's head and held her mom's head before walking. Kiba blushed and smiled as Akamaru barked.

"I think my little brother has a crush." His sister smiled.

"Nooo she is Kiba's girlfriend." Naruto teased.

"N-No we are only friends." Kiba pouted and his sister laughed and walked to their house. Kiba rambled on and on about Aimi, and Kiba's parents chuckled.

"She even kissed his cheek." His sister said.

"Oh?" His mom asked smiling. Akamaru barked and Kiba pouted.

"You both are traitors." He referred to Akamaru and sister.

"They wasn't suppose to know all of that…" He pouted.

"Hey we aren't you parents, we are suppose to know these things." Kiba's father said chuckling.

Aimi smiled told her mom and older brother how she was bullied and her prince charming saved her. She had even told them of Naruto and Shino and Iruka sensei. They chuckled.

"Can they come to my birthday party?" She asked.

~Next morning~

Aimi woke up and got dress. Her older brother walked her to school and smiled brightly. She looked for Kiba, Naruto and Shino. After awhile she found them, she ran towards them and waved to her brother.

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-san and Shino-san…" She smiled and waved they looked at her and Kiba blushed seeing her in a pink and black flower dress with a crown that said birthday girl.

"Today is your birthday, Aimi?" Naruto asked tilting his head. She nodded.

"And you guys are invited to my ninth birthday party." She smiled cheekily.

"What time?" Shino asked.

"Right after school…" She said hearing the bell.

"I will be there and Akamaru…." He said smiling after admiring her in her dress.

"Great…" She smiled and ran to Iruka's class.

Naruto nudged Kiba who blushed.

"She is really pretty isn't she?" Naruto said smiling brightly.

"Y-Yeah she is…" He smiled.

Aimi walked into Iruka's class and ran and hugged him.

"Hi Iruka sensei…" Iruka looked up from his grade book and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Aimi…" He said smiling.

"Thank you… My mom wants you to come to my birthday today… she wants to talk to you…" She said. Iruka hummed gently and nodded.

"Okay I will. Will your mom pick you up."

"Yes she will…" Aimi said smiling brightly he nodded and she went to her seat and the class started to fill up.

The day went to slow for Kiba and Aimi. They both were excited for today after then end of the day bell rang Aimi shot up and ran to her newly made friends.

"Kiba, I here is my address so you can come to my house. My mom wants to me your guy's parents…" She said. Naruto looked down.

"I won't be there…" Naruto said. Aimi frowned and tilted her head until Kiba and Shino whispered something about his parents dying when he was born.

"Naruto I am sorry I didn't know please come…" Aimi said, Naruto shook his head and walked away. Aimi started to sniffle because she wanted all her friends to come.

"Okay, okay I will come…" Naruto said turning around. Kiba smiled and hugged her and left. Aimi gave Shino and Naruto the slip of paper as well and Iruka walked her to the play ground and her mom was waiting she ran to her mom and hugged her tightly and smiled.

"Ah Iruka sense, I am taking Aimi told you?" Iruka nodded and smiled.

"She did thank you for having me. I have so many things that's good to say about Aimi…" He said. Aimi skipped ahead to some girls up ahead inviting a blonde and pink haired girl to her birthday.

"She is a good student and is getting good grades." Iruka said watching her.

"Yeah she vowed to protect her loved ones after her father died protecting her against burglers of another village…" Her mother replied. Iruka nodded.

"She was never a fighter and I am worried about her…" She finished.

"Is this what you want to talk to me about?" He asked and her mother nodded.

"Yes… it is… but we can talk about this during the party when she isn't around. " She said when Aimi skipped back.

"Can Ino and Sakura-chan come to my party to?" Her mother nodded and she gave the girls a thumbs up. They smiled and went in.

~party time~

Kiba, Naruto and Shino arrived at the same time. Kiba sister and parents came along with Shino. Naruto walked with them since he was by his self and didn't have a family. He they laughed and joked and the birthday girl opened the door.

She hugged them but pecked Kiba's cheek giggling and lead them to the back yard. The parents stayed to talk with Iruka and her mother as they jumped in the bouncy house.

"So I was wondering, should I keep Aimi in the ninja academy? I mean she made friends but Iruka you saw she isn't a fighter and gets teased a lot." Her mother said.

"Well we can only help her protect herself and try to boost her confidence." Iruka said.

"Yeah, she just insecure about herself. Shino's mother said and hummed.

"Well, I try but she just nods and everything but at night I hear her crying talking to her father who passed saying she wished she wasn't teased about her hair and eyes." Iruka nodded.

"Naruto knows all about the teasing and the coldness, maybe he can help her overcome it…" Iruka really wanted Aimi to say.

"She is a really smart girl who is doing really well." He finished.

Mean while Aimi was laughing and jumping with Kiba holding his hand in the bouncy house. Aimi's brother came out yelling it was time to eat dinner. All the kids crawled out and went to the table to eat.

"Sis why aren't you with mother?" Kiba asked.

"Well Aimi's brother, Brad isn't exactly the best at making plates for children…." She said laughing. Aimi nodded.

"I agree I feel bad for his future kids…" She giggled and he mugged her head telling her to hush.

"Meanie…" She pouted and ate her food. She was sitting in between Sakura and Kiba.

"Aimi do you like puppy boy?" Sakura leaned over and whispered in her ear. Aimi blushed really red and Brad blinked and chuckled. Kiba noticed her face and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay? Aimi?" He asked she nodded to both of their questions looking at Sakura and Kiba.

"Don't tell anyone…" She whispered to Sakura but Sakura told Ino and Ino laughed and said Awe. Aimi pouted heavily before crossing her arms at Sakura. Sakura hugged Aimi and laughed.

"Sorry it is just so cute…" Sakura giggled, Aimi forgave Sakura and held her finger to her lips to Ino. Ino nodded and smiled.

After they finished eating they went back to playing hide in seek the birthday girl being first to tag someone. She chased Shino and got him and every one ran from Shino. After Two hours of playing it was finally cake time. Her mother cut the cake and gave Aimi the first piece with Ice cream, her brother being sneaky put icing on her nose and cheek and she pouted about being dirty. The parents was standing around eating and talking. Brad and Kiba's sister started to flirt and talk. Kiba came over to Aimi who had separated herself from the party and sat near the tree playing with her cake and ice cream looking at the sky.

Kiba licked her cheek tasting the icing. She yelped and giggled as she looked at Kiba and Akamaru licked her nose clean as well. She giggled and smiled.

"What's wrong Aimi?" He asked hugging her, as she ate a piece of her cake..

"I miss my dad…" She said looking down slowly chewing he ate his ice cream and looked at her.

"Did he pass away?"

"Yes protecting me from burglars of another village." She said looking down and frowned gently.

"Oh and I am so sorry …" He said putting his plate down and Aimi did the same. Akamaru barked as those two hugged.

"It is okay my mom said he is watching over me. That he isn't really gone…" She said smiling gently. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah he is, and I bet he is happy with how pretty you are too." Kiba said smiling, flattering Aimi making her giggle.

"You are really sweet Kiba-kun." She said smiling. She stood up and grabbed their finished plates and went to throw it away before coming back and held her hand getting up.

"It is almost time for us to leave, I am glad we are best friends…" Kiba said and as if on cue Naruto and Shino popped up on them making Aimi jump into Kiba's arms.

"Yeah but I over head Iruka sensei talking." Naruto said..

"Are you leaving?" Shino asked.

"eh? My mom was talking about it but I don't know I hope not…" She hugged Kiba pouting deeply. Kiba frowned and Aimi gave him something.

"Here just in case I do so you don't ever forget me…" She said handing him her a picture of herself. He looked at it and smiled.

"Okay I will never forget you… And if you leave, in the future if you ever come will be my girlfriend…" Kiba sad smiling cheekily. She nodded and smiled and Shino's and Kiba's parents and siblings came to get the three. Aimi ran into her room to grab pajamas and go take a shower. Her mother came in and looked at her with a sad smile.

"We are leaving tomorrow it is not exactly safe for you here yet…" She said, Aimi nodded and sniffled gently when her mother left.


End file.
